And Then There Was Silence
by Evoree
Summary: [precuela de Du Hast] aki regreso con Itachi sama y sus pensamientos XD, basicamente es un pequeño trozo de su vida hasta el momento de la matanza del clan Uchiha [complete, only 2 caps]
1. Default Chapter

**Nota de la Autora: **bueno, otro fic, esta vez lo haré de mas capítulos, pero mini capítulos, es ke no kiero k se me haga muy largo. Esta es la precuela de "Du Hast" es que me quede con ganas de escribir mas .

Como ves, Sakura-Corazon, he escrito mas sobre Itachi ;) espero ke te guste, weno, a ti y a todos )

Ahí va:

* * *

**"AND THEN THERE WAS SILENCE"**

_Capítulo I _

_"A Normal Day In My Life"_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, e incluso llegaba a gustarme y a alegrarme las mañanas. Yo dormía tranquilamente, cuando oía la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse lentamente, como intentando no hacer ruido, yo me hacia el dormido, unas pisadas silenciosas, y segundos después, un pequeño peso encima mía.

oni-saaan! Despierta!

Mmmff.. Sasuke... quita... – intentaba quitármelo de encima, volviéndome.

No! Madre me a dicho que te despierte.

¬¬ eso dices siempre

Al fin el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermano menor se quitaba de encima.

Me levanté y me vestí. Baje a desayunar. El mismo panorama de siempre, pero sin embargo, resultaba agradable. Madre fregaba y cocinaba de espaldas a nosotros, Sasuke ya había comenzado a desayunar, y padre también.

buenos días – saludé.

A lo que Sasuke sonrió con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la cabeza todo lo que podía para mirarme.

buenos días Itachi – contesto madre girándose con esa sonrisa que conocía tan bien.

Padre se limitaba a mirarme en forma de saludo.

Me senté y desayune, mientras me pelaba de forma discreta con Sasuke, el me robaba la cuchara (N/A: o palillo o lo k sea XDD) y yo le robaba la suya, hasta que padre nos regañaba (como siempre)

Al acabar de desayunar tenia la extraña costumbre de sentarme delante de ese pequeño lago que había en casa, y pensar. Solía pensar mucho, quizás demasiado. Pero lo que mas me reconfortaba era cuando llegaba madre, hablaba con ella durante un rato, y después se marchaba, eran esas conversación las que me reconfortaban de verdad.

Después entrenaba, entrenaba hasta caer rendido, o hasta que llegaba Sasuke, como solía ser siempre; y siempre con lo mismo...

hermano! Vamos! Enséñame! – me decía mientras se acercaba.

Ahora no Sasuke. Luego.

Siempre dices lo mismo!

Cierto, siempre contestaba lo mismo, pero es que no quería enseñarle, tenia que enseñarse por si solo, tiene que salir solo adelante, no debe valerse por los demás, por que algún día, los demás no estarán allí, junto a él.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, es sobre le titulo del fic, jeje, es el titulo de una canción de Blind Guardian "and then there was silence" (y entonces hubo silencio), es que los títulos de las canciones me pierden (comprobadlo por lo de "Du Hast") 

Pliiiizz dejen reviews a esta pobre autora! Es la sangre ke necesito ke corra por mis venas!

Namarie!


	2. Planes

**_"AND THEN THERE WAS SILENCE"_**

Capitulo II

"P_lanes"_

_

* * *

_

Ese día le habían entregado las calificaciones de la academia a Sasuke, todo perfecto, pero padre no le había dado ninguna felicitación, tal y como esperaba yo.

Cuando volví solo estaba madre en casa. Y como solía hacer, entre en la cocina a saludarla.

"ya e vuelto" – dije

"querías haber estado en la ceremonia de Sasuke, verdad?"

"... si... pero fue padre, además, yo estoy ocupado..."

"se que no me lo vas a contar, Itachi-kun, pero últimamente estas muy "ocupado"" – no conteste. Madre tenia mucha intuición para saber que le ocurría a sus hijos.

"Sasuke mejora mucho en sus técnicas" – dije cambiando de tema descaradamente.

"si. Quiere llegar a ser como tu, cariño."

"Mmmm..."

* * *

"padre siempre habla de ti" – me dijo Sasuke después de estar en un profundo silencio

"acaso soy malo?"

Si Sasuke me odiaba seria un buen comienzo. Pero nos interrumpieron (N/A: k mal a sonao XDD), me llamaban, salí al recibidor.

_Shisui... _

Suicidado? Ah, claro, es cierto, "suicidado" sospechan de mi, hacen bien, pero no puedo permitirlo. Me lance contra ellos en un ataque de rabia que debía de haber controlado.

Oí la voz de padre detrás de mi, dios, estuve apunto de lanzarle un kunai, no lo aguantaba mas; el clan, el clan y el clan, solo eso, no existe nada mas. Acaso somos el centro del mundo? Puto clan... ya esta bien, esto ha de acabar. Pero ojalá hubiese pensado eso antes, así me abría ahorrado el tener que rebajarme a tal nivel como para arrodillarme a pedir disculpas, y todo por Sasuke, su voz, le oí gritarme "para hermano!" y yo, me detuve, por que? No lo se, no se si algún día llegare a saberlo, por que me detuve nada mas oír su voz, la voz de mi hermano menor, al que mas tarde arruinaría su vida, provocándole sed de venganza...

Cuando padre entro en casa me gire, no miraba a Sasuke, si no a padre, me descuide y deje ver el Sharingan que tanto me había costado conseguir. Fue un error por mi parte, pues después de esto vi a Sasuke pensativo, analizando, e incluso le oí preguntar por el Sharingan a padre.

Y ahora que? Ahora era el momento de probar mi fuerza, era el momento de evolucionar, cosa que el clan no me dejaba hacer, esa noche, cumpliría lo pactado conmigo mismo...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** weno, un pequeño comentario, Itachi me recuerda a Anakin Skywalker en el episodio II (Star Wars) palabras textuales: "es Obi-Wan, no me deja avanzar!" jaja, pos casi lo mismo k Itachi con el clan, no? Y weno ara voy a responder a las amables personitas k me dejaron reviews o

**Musa1:** pos como ves si k lo continuo, pero en este no hay tanto ambiente familiar (un pokito con Itachi-han y su madre ) pero no mucho, es ke últimamente no toy mu inspirada jeje

Y weno a las otras 2 no hace falta responderos a nada, veo ke a tods os gusta el chibi-Sasuke jaja, pues nada, lo de siempre, reviews pliiiiiiiiiiizzzzz!


End file.
